parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mac and Arnold
Cast *Phineas Flynn - Mac Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Ferb Fletcher - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Candace Flynn - Lindsay (Total Drama) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - Young Anna (Frozen) *Perry the Platypus - Flap (JumpStart 4th Grade) *Heinz Doofenshmirtz - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Major Monogram - Dilbert *Linda Flynn - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Lawrence Fletcher - Prince Florian (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Baljeet Tjinder - Oh (Home) *Buford Van Stomm - Pajama Sam (Humongous Entertainment) *Jeremy Johnson - Tyler (Total Drama) *Stacy Hirano - Belle (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Carl Karl - Gilbert Gottfried *Holly - Joy (Inside Out) *Milly - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Katie - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Gretchen - Madeline *Adyson Sweetwater - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Ginger Hirano - Disgust (Inside Out) *Norm - Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper) *Clyde Flynn (Linda's Father) - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Betty Jo Flynn (Linda's Mother) - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Reginald Fletcher (Lawrence's Father) - Hercules *Winifred Fletcher (Lawrence's Mother) - Megara (Hercules) *Bridgette Oshinomi - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Suzy Johnson - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Jenny Brown - Moana *Irving Du Bois - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Mindy - Pepper Ann Pearson (Pepper Ann) *Pinky the Chihuahua - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo; 1941) *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Django Brown - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) *Beppo Brown - The Lorax (The Lorax; 2012) *Charlene Doofenshmirtz - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Dr. Hirano - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Swampy, Danny, and Bobbi Fabulous - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town), Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch), and Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled) *Thaddeus - Prince Zandar (Sofia the First) *Thor - Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) *Mandy - Kim Possible *Eliza Fletcher - Pocahontas *Professor Poofenplotz - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Meap - Olaf the Snowman (Frozen) *Mitch - Monster House *Headless Mitch - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Mitch Out of Suit - Fear (Inside Out) *Coltrane - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Mishti - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Mrs. Johnson - Gwen (Total Drama) *Lulu Jones - Izzy (Total Drama) *Fifi - Bridgette (Total Drama) *Wanda Acronym - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) *Albert Du Bois - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Roger Doofenshmirtz - Dave the Barbarian *Melissa - Sadness (Inside Out) *Marty the Rabbit Boy - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Conk - Anger (Inside Out) *Glenda Wilkins - Tulip (Storks) *Phil - Willy Wonka (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) *Dennis - José Carioca (Saludos Amigos) *Talking Zebra - Winnie the Pooh Gallery Mac (FHFIF).jpg|Mac Foster as Phineas Flynn Arnold.jpg|Arnold as Ferb Fletcher Lindsay.png|Lindsay as Candace Flynn Disney-Princess-image-disney-princess-36493477-352-482.jpg|Young Anna as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro 4h flap sprite.png|Flap as Perry the Platypus Rasputin.jpg|Rasputin as Heinz Doofenshmirtz Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert as Major Monogram 599936-snow white1 large.jpg|Snow White as Linda Flynn 1982918C8688CC550F94E2BDCE421 h498 w598 m2.jpg|Prince Florian as Lawrence Fletcher Oh.jpg|Oh as Baljeet Tjinder Pajama Sam.png|Pajama Sam as Buford Van Stomm Tyler.png|Tyler as Jeremy Johnson Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Stacy Hirano Mindy spongebob.jpg|Princess Mindy as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Gilbert Gottfried.jpg|Gilbert Gottfried as Carl Karl JOY Fullbody Render.png|Joy as Holly Blossom.jpg|Blossom as Milly Red (Goldie and Bear).jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Katie Madeline in Madeline.jpg|Madeline as Gretchen Goldie Happy.jpg|Goldie Locks as Adyson Sweetwater Digust inside out characters.png|Disgust as Ginger Hirano Chop Chop Master Onion.png|Chop Chop Master Onion as Norm Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Geppetto as Clyde Flynn (Linda's Father) Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-643.jpg|Widow Tweed as Betty Jo Flynn (Linda's Mother) Hercules.jpg|Hercules as Reginald Fletcher (Lawrence's Father) Megara.jpg|Megara as Winifred Fletcher (Lawrence's Mother) Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel as Bridgette Oshinomi Kai Lan.jpg|Kai-Lan as Suzy Johnson Moana.jpg|Moana as Jenny Brown Miles-Callisto.JPG|Miles Callisto as Irving Du Bois Pepper ann leaning pepper ann 2923122 290 400.jpg|Pepper Ann Pearson as Mindy Timothy Q. Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Pinky the Chihuahua Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg|Vanessa Bloome as Vivian Garcia-Shapiro Botley 1996.png|Botley the Robot as Django Brown Lorax.png|The Lorax as Beppo Brown Aurora 360.jpg|Princess Aurora as Charlene Doofenshmirtz Mavis3.jpg|Mavis as Dr. Hirano SD Kluger.jpg|S.D. Kluger as Swampy Cobra Bubbles.jpg|Cobra Bubbles as Danny -Hi-flynn-rider-of-disney-tangled-20358612-980-530.jpg|Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) as Bobbi Fabulous Prince Zandar.png|Prince Zandar as Thaddeus Char_68226.jpg|Yankee Irving as Thor Kim Possible.jpg|Kim Possible as Mandy Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Eliza Fletcher Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent as Professor Poofenplotz Olaf the Snowman.jpg|Olaf the Snowman as Meap Monster House.jpg|Monster House as Mitch Larry the Cucumber.jpg|Larry the Cucumber as Headless Mitch Fear_inside_out_characters.png|Fear as Mitch Out of Suit Kronk.jpg|Kronk as Coltrane Jailbreak_emoji_movie.png|Jailbreak as Mishti Gwen's Vlog Site.jpg|Gwen as Mrs. Johnson Izzy Total Drama.jpg|Izzy as Lulu Jones Bridgette.png|Bridgette as Fifi Princess Odette.jpg|Princess Odette as Wanda Acronym Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Albert Du Bois Dave-the-barbarian-dave-the-barbarian-7.87.jpg|Dave the Barbarian as Roger Doofenshmirtz Sadness_inside_out_characters.png|Sadness as Melissa Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Marty the Rabbit Boy Anger_fear_inside_out_characters.png|Anger as Conk Tulip storks.png|Tulip as Glenda Wilkins Willy wonka.jpg|Willy Wonka as Phil three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|Jose Carioca as Dennis Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as the Talking Zebra Category:Phineas and Ferb Movies Category:Phineas and Ferb TV Spoofs